


Russian Whispers

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6768010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom: Star Trek <br/>Characters: Chekov, Uhura <br/>Relationship: Chekov/reader<br/>Request: YES I FINALLY FOUND YOU!! Okay so here is what's up i need more Chekov in my life and I think you are the perfect person to give that to me. So how about a one shot where he keeps telling you things in Russian knowing you can't understand and so you get unhurt to hide around you to so she can translate. But when she translates it's a mix of really sweet heartfelt shit and dirty talk. If you don't wanna do it thas fine. :)<br/>Authors note: HI! Oh this was such a cute request <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Russian Whispers

It happened again!   
You had been walking along the corridors to the medical bay when you had run into Chekov. You absolutely adored the Russian man and knew you were falling hard for him. As he walked up to you, you smiled and waved at him.   
“hello, mizz [l/n]!” He was bouncing with excitement which you matched.   
“Ive told you how many times, Chekov? Call me [y/n].” You giggle, pushing his shoulder and watching how he bounces back with a bigger smile.   
“такое красивое имя.” He smiles at you before walk past you, leaving you confused as normal.   
Chekov has a habit of talking Russian. Which you wouldn’t normally mind because you loved hearing the foreign language but you wanted to know what he was saying. Sometimes he would say it as though he forgot he had slipped back into Russian and sometimes he would whisper things as you walked away or when he thought you couldn’t hear him.  
You made a frustrated noise when you were sure Chekov was would of earshot.   
“He said you have beautiful name.” You jumped when you heard giggling behind you. Turning, you saw Uhura coming around the corner. Groaning, you cover your face and turn away from her. Even since she had seen you first blush around Chekov, she had been trying to set the two of you up.   
Then it hit you.   
“You can speak Russian?” You turn back to her and looking at her through your fingers. She giggles once again before nodding.   
You look from her to the corridor where Chekov had disappeared down and then back to her, your eyes lighting up.   
“I need to ask a favor.” You smile shyly at her.   
\--------------------time skip----------------  
“Shh, or I swear I will call this whole thing off.” You hissed at her as you pulled the curtain closed. You worked in the Medical bay and Uhura had come to tell you that Checkov was going to be coming here to pick up some papers. Bones was out of the office at the moment so it, in theory, would just be you and Chekov. You had chosen to hid Uhura in the small area of your office you used for examine patients. This was the best place as she would be able to hear clearly and she would be well hidden without stuffing her in a closet. She had a small notepad for her to write down what he said.  
There was a timid knock on your door which made you jump.   
“Coming, two seconds.” You call out as you press your forefinger to your lips as a order for her to be quiet before hiding her and scurrying to the door, your heart racing.   
Opening it up, you smiled at Chekov who was obviously struggling with the stacks upon stacks of papers.   
“oh god, I have to read all these?” You groan as you take the top half away from him and step back, allowing him to enter your office.   
“Afraid so. Captain requested them to be signed as soon as you can.” Chekov gives you an apologetic smile which you return while he places the pile on your desk and walks around your desk so you could walk behind your desk.  
“Вы смотрите захватывающий сегодня” Chekov smiles at you, making you blink at him.   
“You are not going to tell me what you said, are you?” You roll your eyes at him as he shakes his head, his curls bouncing.   
“Как я могу сказать вам, как сильно я тебя люблю” Chekov turned away from you, his cheeks bright red as he played about a pen he picked up while you placed down your pile.   
“Chekov?” You ask, reaching across the desk and touching his hand. You could feel how hot his skin was.   
“я люблю так, как вы говорите, мое имя. Но я предпочел бы услышать, как ты стонать его.” He breaths, his eyes fixed on your touch.   
“Ваше прикосновение устанавливает мою кожу на огне. я дал бы все, чтобы быть с вами.” Chekov rambled on, as he grasps your hand tightly.   
“Chekov, I cant understand.” You whisper, totally forgetting Uhura was in the room. You were focusing the blushing Chekov.   
“Я хочу знать, если ваши губы мягкие, как они выглядят. Я хочу знать, если вы хотите, чтобы я столько, сколько я хочу, чтобы ты. Ты мой самый большой отвлечение. Ваше тело совершенным во всех отношениях, и я не могу остановить себя от желания вас всеми возможными способами.” Chekov spoke quickly, his cheeks becoming redder and redder with each passin moment as his eyes finally meet yours in an intense stare. You realized you were leaning on the desk and he was mirroring you, his face now only inches away from yours.   
“Chekov, please, I don’t know…” You trail of, biting your lip a little as your eyes dart down to his lips then back up. He blinks a few times then pulls away suddenly.   
“Apologies, mizz [l/n]. I must be going.” He scurry’s out the room, not even glancing back.   
You gently sit down at your desk, staring after him. You was in such a daze, you got a shock when the closed curtain was pulled back that you nearly fell out of your chair.   
“uhura!” you cried out, clutching your heart before bolting out your chair and grabbing her arms. “What was he saying!” You shake her as she smiles.   
“First he said you looked breathtaking.” She giggled like a school girl which made you shake her harder.   
“Then what?” You were desperately wanted to know what he had said, why he was blushing so hard.   
“Then he said how can he tell you how much he loves you!” She moved your hands to grasp them in hers. You blinked at her as the words sink in.   
“No, you’re pulling my leg.” You pull away from her, shaking your head slightly. Your heart was beating hard against your chest. You didn’t think he would return your feeling for him so you pretend that you didn’t have them.   
“No, he then said he loved the way you said his name but, he- he would prefer it if you moaned it.”   
Your cheeks were on fire as Uhura continues.   
“He said your touch sets his skin on fire and he would give everything to be with you.” She walked over to your desk and perches on the edge and allows you to take in the time you need.   
“And what about after I said I could understand what he was saying. What did he say then?” You couldn’t help but smile as you raise on of your hands to cover your blushing cheeks. Looking over at Uhura, you could tell it was big as her smile widened. She glances her notepad and reads off what she had written down.   
“he said ‘i want to know if your lips are as soft as they look. i want to know if you want me as much as i want you. You are my biggest distraction. Your body is perfect in every way and i cant stop myself from wanting you in every way possible.’” Once she finishes, she flips the notepad and stares at you, waiting for your reaction.   
“Uhura, I need one last favor?” You look up at her with a small smile. She beamed at you as if she knew what you were thinking.  
\-----------------------------time skip --------------------  
Going over the foreign words in your head, you walk to Chekovs room, your hands trembling.   
Uhura had found out that Chekov had finished at 5 so you waited until 7 incase he finished late plus it allowed him to get something to eat and settle down.   
You press the bell on his door, stepped back and waited.   
“who is it?” Chekov called out as you heard him moving closer to the door.   
“[y/n]. can I speak to you?” You manage to keep your voice normal despite your nerves. There was a loud thud and an ‘ow’ as Chekov’s door opened. You saw a couple of books on the floor and assumed he must have knocked them over while rushing to answer the door.   
His words from earlier were still fresh in your mind. You couldn’t help the blush that rose to your cheeks at the thought of what he had said to you.   
“What can I do for you, miss [l/n].” Chekov ran his hands through his golden locks, obviously nervous as he hadn’t been expecting a visit from you.   
“I wont tell you again, call me [y/n]” You smile, playfully pushing his shoulder as you walk past him into his room. It wasn’t that you were being nosey but you didn’t fancy Kirk hearing what you were about to say, even if Uhura translated.   
“Okay, then you must call me Pavel.” He closes the door as you turn to face him, a coy smile playing on your lips.   
“So, do you prefer it when I say Chekov or Pavel?” You bite your lip as you see Pavel freeze at your words which were an obvious reference to earlier. You could see the fear cross his face but quickly drop away as he assumes there was no way you could know what he said.   
“Pavel, if you don’t mind.” He smiles at you, running his fingers through his hair again. Giggling, you slowly walk over to him, swaying your hips slightly. You saw him glance down your body and back up to meet your eyes as his cheeks glow red.   
“я знаю, как ты обо мне.(I know how you feel about me)” You playfully tilt your head to one side as Pavels mouth drops open at you speaking his language.   
“How- how?” He starts to stutter but you press your body up against his and press your fingers to his lips while your other hand rests on his shoulders.   
“я чувствую себя точно так же, как для вас (i feel exactly the same way for you).” You half whisper, enjoying the way he seems to be staring at you in disbelief, as though he couldn’t believe this was really happening. His hands grabbed your waist as if to make sure you were defiantly here.   
“я тебя хочу. Я хочу, чтобы увидеть, если ваши губы мягкие, как они выглядят. Ты мне нужен.( i want you. I want to see if your lips are as soft as they look. i need you.) You breath, moving your fingers away from his lips to tangle in his hair. His lips were now only an inch away from yours and you could feel his trembling breath on your skin.   
“я люблю тебя, Pavel. (I love you, Pavel)” you whisper.   
Pavel closes his eyes and lets out shaking breath, his fingers digging into your sides.   
“я люблю тебя, [y/n]!” Pavel leaned forward and kissed you with so much passion, your knees went weak.   
He pushed you back against the wall of his room, pressing your body against his as you both kissed until you needed air.   
Pulling away, you could see the fire in Pavels eyes for you.  
“[y/n]? How did you know what I said?” He asks.   
“I ask Uhura to hid in my office earlier to translate.” You giggle as Pavels eyes widen.   
“Oh, im hope shes not told Kirk.” His voice was filled with worry as you chuckled.   
“so, what else have you said to me?” You tilt your head to one side, bring the conversation back to the Russian. Pavel cheeks burned red.   
“Well, ive said you were beautiful and gorgeous. Ive said how much I love you and how much I want to be with you. I said I wanted to touch you and hold you and kiss you.” You could tell Pavel was maybe leaving out some of the more naughtier things hes probably said but you decided to let it drop since if his cheeks got any hotter they would burst into flames.   
“So, are they as soft as you thought?” You giggle, running your tongue over your bottom lip to emphases the questions.   
“Yes, but I may need to check again.” He chuckles, leaning his forehead against yours.   
“You can check any time you like, Pavel.” You moaned his name and saw the spark of desire in his eyes. He captures your lips again.


End file.
